Fearful Night
by Ou-Rex
Summary: This one stands against many things, but all she can do in this foreign land is to take and hope they do not see her. This Nerever, who is she, and why do the Imperial's King believe this one is what she is not?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind.**

**Fearful Night**

**Chapter 1: Dragon-Who-Leads**

The trip was harsh. The grand sea waters tossed the tiny vessel, almost turning it onto its back. This one was huddled in the corner, glad to have found a leaking crook. My skin was dry; this one could not take the change of temperature. This one was born in Black Marsh in the city of Stormhold. This one ended up here through error, this one was not meant to be sent, this one wants home.

This one ventured from Stormhold to harvest for local grasses for Alchemy training. A terrible conflict befell this one as she neared the Cryodiil boarder. Cyrodiil is an Imperial province in the central-south of Tamriel. As the Imperials fought, this one was their scapegoat. They said this one did wrong…she did not.

The ship, it stopped. A tall, what looked to this one like a Dark Elf, was speaking to another. He did not stir during storm, nothing could wake that fellow. He looked just as unhappy in given clothing as did this one. Clothes do not suit this one's skin; they are rough against her sensitive scales.

After the tall Dark Elf with a proud gait, was led away by the Imperial Soldier, this one was led off next.

This one was afraid. She had heard many rumors from her kin who have come to this land known as Mororwind. She has heard many things that the Imperials and Elves of this land do to her kind. She could not become as such, she could not become a slave. She would do anything…

A very old looking Imperial asked her many questions. They asked about her Star, her former Job. Here in Morrowind they called this one a Thief, because of her quick-nature. The Imperials changed this one's name as well.

Her name once was Rei-Aahan-Heji, but they call her on paper Dragon-Who-Leads, Rex for the lazy speakers. This one knows it was not the same as other Argonian Imperial names, which makes this one heavy with worry. The ones of her kin who returned from Imperial lands said to be called they were given names as He-Who-Stands-There and She-Who-Watches. This one felt frightened.

Although this one was scared, this one would not disgrace her clan and become a slave for the Imperial who try and take their freedom and land. She will use them as she sees fit, and rise above them, setting a place for her clan. Please protect this one, your servant, oh great Hist.

This one was given her papers and told to visit the home of an Imperial by the name of Caius Cosades. This one spoke not. For now she will go, for she has nothing, and will use these Imperials who wish to hire her, than she shall play these games of theirs, until she is safe to do as this one wishes…for now, this one shall travel to Balmora, the district seat of what many know as the House of Hlaalu.

Upon meeting this man, this Cosades, this one could immediately scent the skooma in the air. Cosades breath was thick with it, that ones eyes discolored from the moon sugar this one could see hidden under sheets of worn paper.

It was of no surprise to this one. At a place called by the South Wall Corner Club, one called Bacola Closcius says that this one Casodes was a sugar tooth, but for one who worked for the Leader of the Imperials, a King, would be in such a state. It was indeed a sad vision that has graced this one already. This one was sure she had no hope, but for her kin she would fight on.

To her surprise the sugar tooth Cosodes says that Cosodes Job is that of Spymaster, and to pay for the crimes that this one has been accused of, this one was to work for the King that she holds no allegiance to.

For now this one has no choice to agree. The sugar tooth gives to this one 200 coins of gold so that she may guise herself as an adventurer of the local region. This one was to return when she was capable of fighting.

What nonsense, this one was more than capable of wielding a weapon, at least she had hoped, for all she had was a small dagger which she had found discarded on an Imperial desk in the Census Office.

As soon as this one was able to leave the confines of Balmora she removed the offending cloths given to her by the Imperials. She felt much better, and made her way to the river where the water was clear and was cool to one's touch.

She climbs into the water, and this one feels her scales soak.

The time passes slowly. From the city, this one sees a Dark Elf approaching. It was the one from the boar. This one wonders where he goes, to the same place as this one?

Slowly this one swam over to the bank of the river to ask, but a hand gripped this one's tail and harshly pulled this one underwater. This one lost consciousness.

The sun was down when this one finally rouses from an uncomfortable darkness. Looking around there was nothing, but as this one stands she felt a pain at her tail. It was a bad pain that this one was not to feel at her tail.

Looking, this one sees blood along her leg. Her knife is gone, her gold as well.

This one understands what happened.

For a time this one laid on the bank of the river outside of Balmora as the blood ran from her tail down her leg, until she felt it dry. Her mind went somewhere, to try and find where the darkness had come from, but this one's body cries when she tries, so she does not.

Standing, this one makes her resolve. She would not allow her kin to be disgraced. She will fix the mistake that took away her innocence. This one would never have a mate of her own now. She was taken, but by whom?

This one looks to the darkness of the trail, west of Balmora. That way she limps, seeking solace in a land forced upon her.

She continues on many miles, the pain has dulled, she feels it no more. She soon comes upon a place called Fort Moonmoth. It is full of Imperials. They all look to her as if she is a wild dog come looking for scraps.

This one spends the night outside of the fort, in the pouring rain. The rain water was heavy as it was in her homeland, but it did not have the same smell, it wept of ash and sickness. She travels around the region known as the West Gash. It was a thick smell; it was as descriptions of death were. She grew fearful when the howling red storm fell upon her.

She did not know where else to turn, so she returns to the sugar tooth named Cosodes. The sugar tooth tells this one of a man named Hasphat Antabolis. The sugar tooth wants information that only this Imperial drill master of the Fighter's Guild knows. This one heads into the city to find him.

She could feel the water under her talons as the heavy rains brought about small flooding in the city that sat upon the Odai River. The rain was stale in smell. It made her ill.

Many were unkind to this one's error in travel. She was unable to find the Fighter's guild, and soon found herself in what the Guards called High Town district. Many high built manors of the Hlaalu descent were raised above the waters into the very trees themselves. The Temple of Tribunal also sat nearby. This one does not hold to the Tribunal in anyway. Because of this one's unknown presence inside the foreign land, many turned her away.

Her curiosity became too much though, she could not resist. What did the insides of these strange, marshless homes look like? How did these Imperials survive?

Upon entering, she was very surprised to see the home littered with Dunmer or Dark Elves as they often referred to by Imperials. This one knows them by the name of Chimer. She is intrigued by this. Hlaalu were Dunmer owned? This one knows of their slave ownership, mostly of her kind and her neighbors of Elsweyr. She does not trust the Dunmer…long since have our kind been bitter toward one another.

This one steps in, and instead of hearing whispers of hate and mocking of my clothing this one can hear greetings of les than thrilled nature, but greetings are much different from mocking cries of distaste.

This one had located a rather fine robe that had been discarded in the home of a commoner. It seemed to suit her. She walks around the strange stone manor. She looks around and is suddenly greeted by a Dunmer woman of the name Nileno Dorvayn. She is robed in black cloaks, which contrasts her snow white hair.

She is quick to ask this one if she wished to join the House of Hlaalu. It was strange a thing, seeing as this one was Argonian, last this one checked. This one did wish to fit in, as the sugar tooth told upon our meeting, this one should blend in, and so this one shall. This one happily accepted the old one's offer. The old one than asked if this one wished to do tasks for the house, to show loyalty. This one of course would accept what better to show the pride of her clansmen than to complete the task given to her by trust from another?

This one's first task was to steal a formula from an alchemist who was taking business from a loyal clansman in Vivec. This one understood their need to protect their kin, so agreed to help. The old one says that this Alchemist is an Imperial by the name of Aurane Frernis. She has a shop in Vivec's Foreign Quarter.

So to Vivec this one goes. Upon disembarking the Silt Strider, this one meets with shock and awe at the size of the city over the water. It is said that the god of the Dunmer, Vivec, built and lives in this city, though it is something this one highly doubts.

The city was built upon the Ascadian Isles, which was an amazing task all on its own. This one was dropped off at the main Canton of the Foreign Quarter. It would make this one's task much simpler now that she had to but question the whereabouts of this Alchemist Imperial. This one was able to find the Alchemist Imperial very easily; she seemed to be one to boast of her abilities quite often. Upon entering the Alchemist Imperial's shop this one was face to face with the woman. Although this one was very easily able to understand why she was disliked, she could also see why the Alchemist Imperial did her job well. Her room was shelf to shelf with supplies of the highest quality. This one struggled to find a path to complete her task. She was told to steal the formula, which was in plain sight upon the Alchemist Imperial's table of work. She could not kill the woman, it was not what she was told.

The Alchemist Imperial grew agitated with this one's staring, and indecisive nature. Taking a heavy breath this one steels her resolve. She snatches the list from the table and runs. She could hear the Alchemist Imperial call after her in rage.

"You!"

This one could hear from my side as an Ordinator was alarmed by the call of theft. As fast as this one could muster she pushes onto the ledge of the second floor on which she stood upon and jumped. Landed awkwardly she falls, but hurries to her feet. She could hear the heavy footfalls of the Ordinators behind her. She runs to the nearest exit she could find, which lead her to the second level balcony of the Foreign Canton.

"Stop you!"

She heard another Ordinator called. She could not be caught! They would imprison this one again!! She could not have that. Climbing onto the ledge once more, she leaps; just barely managing to slip from the Ordinator's grasping hand.

This one felt herself falling, falling, falling, until…

This one wakes up, dazed. Looking around she feels herself flow backwards. Naturally she rights herself in the water. How long had this one been out of consciousness? Blinking a few times to clear the haze from her eyes she surfaces, her horns just breaking the water's surface. She could feel the cool night air against the flowing blood in her horns. Diving momentarily she surfaces her head completely. Looking around she finds that she was correct in her assumption of the night.

She dives once more, and finally surfaces near the bank. She coughs violently, adjusting to the air, having had gotten used to her water breathing. It was unnatural to surface so quickly without adjusting but this one could feel her scales chilled from the extended time in the cold waters of the river fed waters. She pushes to her feet with effort and saunters off in search of a fire. Her body desperately seeks warmth, seeks to restart.

This one struggles to reach the slit strider she saw not too long ago. With the last of her breath she speaks the name of Balmora. This one must have been heard as she slowly lost consciousness yet again, falling into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were vivid, full of light. She saw many, what Dunmer call, Daedra in her visions of these marhsless lands. This one feels warmth on her scales. Waking she looks around to see that the slit strider had returned to Balmora. This one pays the driver for his kindness and stands. It is raining again. The heavy swamp trees that cover this lowland reminds her very much of home, perhaps it is why she feels that she needs to return, even after…

No she cannot think of this right now. She recalls that the sugar tooth wanted her to speak to a man: Hasphat Antabolis she recalls. This time around, she is more familiar with the roads, having taken much time being unable to find her way. She finally finds the Fighter's Guild, and enters. It is a very strange place, full of a salty smell that makes her nose itch. There are many Nords, Redguards and Imperials in this waterless place. She is still soaked from the rain outside, which continues to drop with the motions of a dragonfly's wings. Her talons soak the false furs that line the marshless buildings. With reluctant answers she is finally told where this Hasphat Antabolis is.

She enters the room and is greeted by a very smelly Imperial. This smelly one questions her business there. She remembers the sugar tooth wanted her to ask him questions about Nerevar and Sixth House. This one recalls the name Nerevar from Tribunal fairy tales, but little more. The Sixth House is something she has never heard of.

The smelly one is very crass and demands this one offer him a Dwemer Puzzle Box from the Arkngthand ruins that sit outside Moonmoth Fort Legion. This one was not looking forward to the travel. It is very difficult for her to keep herself wet. The ash storms, as they were called, dried her out quickly and made her dizzy and ill with stench. She seemed to have little choice. Perhaps the sugar tooth would tell her what she wanted if she got the information from the smelly one. She had to do what she had to do she supposed.

With little direction and a badly drawn map she made her way toward the Legion.


End file.
